The present invention relates to fire safety devices and more particularly to a Christmas tree smoke detector that includes a housing having a Christmas decorated exterior and a hanging hook suitable for supporting the housing from the limb of a Christmas tree, an air flow passageway between a bottom side of the housing and a top side of the housing, an infrared detector inlet aperture formed through a bottom side of the housing, a push button test switch opening and a power on verification diode opening; and a smoke detector circuit including a test switch operationally installed through the push button test switch opening, a parallel plate ionizing smoke detector positioned in the air flow passageway between the bottom side and the top side of the opening, an infrared detector operationally positioned in connection with the infrared detector inlet aperture so as to detect infrared radiation levels exteriorly of the housing, a piezo speaker for generating an audible alarm, and a control circuit in connection with the test switch, the parallel plate ionizing smoke detector, the infrared detector, the piezo speaker and programmed such that the control circuit causes the piezo speaker to emit an audible alarm when the control circuit is triggered by an activation signal generated by the test switch or a low battery condition, the parallel plate ionizing smoke detector or the infrared detector; the smoke detector circuit being powered by a battery supply positioned within the housing.
Christmas tree fires can erupt and become totally engulfed in a manner of seconds. It is important, therefore, to have a mechanism for detecting a fire or a smoldering element in a Christmas tree so that the proper response can be made to protect the occupants of the home and save as much property as possible. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a smoke detector that could be easily attached to the limb of a Christmas tree that included a smoke detector circuit and an audible alarm circuit for generating an audible alarm in response to detecting smoke. Because Christmas tree fires can burn very hot without generating large amounts of smoke at the bottom of the tree early in the progress of the fire, it would be further desirable to have a smoke detector capable of detecting small amounts of smoke and triggering an alarm. In addition, it would be further desirable to have an additional fire detector element in the form of an infrared detector that could detect rapid changes in the infrared levels and generate an activation signal for causing the speaker to generate an audible alarm. The Christmas tree smoke detector would also desirably have a housing that would have a Christmas decoration theme so as to not detract from the decorations on the Christmas tree.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a Christmas tree smoke detector that includes a housing having a Christmas decorated exterior and a hanging hook suitable for supporting the housing from the limb of a Christmas tree, an air flow passageway between a bottom side of the housing and a top side of the housing, an infrared detector inlet aperture formed through a bottom side of the housing, a push button test switch opening and a power on verification diode opening; and a smoke detector circuit including a test switch operationally installed through the push button test switch opening, a parallel plate ionizing smoke detector positioned in the air flow passageway between the bottom side and the top side of the opening, an infrared detector operationally positioned in connection with the infrared detector inlet aperture so as to detect infrared radiation levels exteriorly of the housing, a piezo speaker for generating an audible alarm, and a control circuit in connection with the test switch, the parallel plate ionizing smoke detector, the infrared detector, the piezo speaker and programmed such that the control circuit causes the piezo speaker to emit an audible alarm when the control circuit is triggered by an activation signal generated by the test switch or a low battery condition, the parallel plate ionizing smoke detector or the infrared detector; the smoke detector circuit being powered by a battery supply positioned within the housing.
Accordingly, a Christmas tree smoke detector is provided. The Christmas tree smoke detector includes a housing having a Christmas decorated exterior and a hanging hook suitable for supporting the housing from the limb of a Christmas tree, an air flow passageway between a bottom side of the housing and a top side of the housing, an infrared detector inlet aperture formed through a bottom side of the housing, a push button test switch opening and a power on verification diode opening; and a smoke detector circuit including a test switch operationally installed through the push button test switch opening, a parallel plate ionizing smoke detector positioned in the air flow passageway between the bottom side and the top side of the opening, an infrared detector operationally positioned in connection with the infrared detector inlet aperture so as to detect infrared radiation levels exteriorly of the housing, a piezo speaker for generating an audible alarm, and a control circuit in connection with the test switch, the parallel plate ionizing smoke detector, the infrared detector, the piezo speaker and programmed such that the control circuit causes the piezo speaker to emit an audible alarm when the control circuit is triggered by an activation signal generated by the test switch or a low battery condition, the parallel plate ionizing smoke detector or the infrared detector; the smoke detector circuit being powered by a battery supply positioned within the housing.